


Home Again

by aesmelt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eren likes it rough, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, I'm probs not gonna work on this ever again lol, Jean is kind of a dick some times, Kinks, Levi and Eren is the main ship, Levi is really okay with that, Lots of Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Not sorry for the smut, On Hiatus, Other, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Punishment, Really fucking sad some times, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Spanking, Triggers, ha ha, kind of, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesmelt/pseuds/aesmelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren have been dating for 2 years now. When Jean's mother passes away Eren and Jean fight's become more and more serous. Finally, after mouths of fighting, Jean breaks it off with Eren. </p><p>         Eren moves back to his home town only to find his love life isn't the only thing that has changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before I Head Home

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really the first chapter. It's just something to let you know how fucking bad Eren's break up with Jean was. As you can see, it was really fucking bad...
> 
> I don't have Beta reader for this so sorry for any and all misspellings and grammar errors.

       

          “W-what do you mean you want to break up?” Eren asked, his voice shaking and sounding like it would break at any moment. He looked toward his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, light grey eyes wide in shock at what Jean had just said. Sure, they had been fighting a lot more since the death of Jean’s mother, but Eren had been sure things would work out somehow.

         “Listen Eren, you are so important to me... and... and I just can’t stand fighting with you like this. I just think it would be better if we saw other people.” Jean let out a deep sigh, running a shaky hand through his light brown hair. He didn’t meet Eren’s eyes.

         “So that’s it? Just because you can’t get your fucking shit together you want to break up?!” Eren yelled. He threw the magazines in his hands down onto the wood table and walked over to his ex. Jean still wouldn’t look at Eren, his eyes full of regret and pain. “Jean, fucking look at me and tell me. Tell me you still want me, tell me it was just a joke please... please just drop it...,” Eren pleaded as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He brushed his thumb over Jean’s soft cheek as Jean’s gold eyes turned back to clash with Eren’s silver ones.

 

        “If I told you that it would be a lie.” Jean hissed, not even blinking, as he looked deep into Eren’s eyes. Eren’s hand snapped back from Jeans face as if it had been burned.

 

         “How dare you! How fucking dare you!” Eren spoke as he buried his face in the taller man’s chest. Eren’s body shook with sobs and he half-heartedly punched Jeans chest. “Y- You don’t get to say that to me. Not after all this time...” Eren spoke through his broken sobs. He felt Jeans hand rub his back lightly and that only pissed Eren off more. “You said you loved me...” Eren whispered. At that, Jeans hand stopped moving all at once.

 

        “Eren...” Jean took Eren’s chin into his hands. The other boy’s eyes were red and puffy from crying and he had a light trail of saliva from his mouth from talking through his tears. His cheeks were a bright red and his nose was running a little.

 

        “If only I hadn’t lied... Then you might not hate me as much... I hope one day you can forgive me, but I never loved you. Not like you loved me...” Eren could feel his heart break right then and there.

 

        Eren’s legs gave out in that moment and he fell. Holding onto the hem of Jean’s shirt he looked up at him, eyes wide and just like a dead man’s. “D-don’t leave me... Not you too. God, not you too....” Eren’s voice was just a whisper. Jean stood still, waiting for Eren to let go. The other boy did eventually, just like Jean knew he would. At that Jean left, barely able to hold back his own tears.

 

        Eren brought his hands up to his chest and rocked back and forth on the floor. He could feel his throat closing up - it was getting hard to breath without his boyfriend of two whole years by his side like he said he would always be. 

       “You promised...” Eren muttered into his hands and he sobbed louder. “YOU PROMISED!” Eren screamed over and over and over again till his voice was hoarse.

        He didn’t really know what happened next. All he knew was he was alone once again. His last thoughts before slipping darkness were of his sister.

 

        "Eren, the world is so fucking cruel...” She had said, her voice so broken and unlike her own. “But you know what? It is so beautiful too. Never forget that. With all the pain and hurt you feel, there will always be beauty. You just have to find it.”

Eren was sure at this point the world was nothing but cruel. There was no beauty left for him. He was alone, he was unloved, and the worst part was, he was tired. So tired of fighting.

 

        All he wanted to do was rest. Give up on this endless war he had inside himself. Was that really too much to ask?

 


	2. Now I Am Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what has changed, me or the place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet. = w =

      

        Eren let out a deep sigh as he walked the streets of his hometown. Things were so different now. He didn’t even know if he could call it his home any more. Everything had changed, including him. It was the middle of spring and the sun rolled lazily across the sky baking the cold Earth in loving warmth. Eren loved spring, and not just because it was the season of his birth month.

 

       It had been two months. Two months since his heart had been broken. Two months since he gave up on love. Two months since Jean left him. Another sigh escaped his freezing lips. The sun might be in the sky, but it was still cold as balls outside. At least something hadn’t changed.

 

       “Wow, another sigh Eren? You sigh anymore and I don’t think you’ll have any air left in your lungs.” Armin laughed, looking over at the brunet with his deep blue eyes. He had on a cute blue beany with a fuzzy ball on top, which bounced when he walked. His boyfriend Marco had made it for him. Eren almost sighed again but held it in as Armin had requested.

 

      “Shut the fuck up, Ar. That’s not how it works.” He mumbled into his white scarf. His older sister, Mikasa, gently placed her gloved hand on Eren’s shoulder. Her grey eyes had a hint of violet in them that shone brighter when she was happy or worried. However, judging by her face now, she wasn’t happy.         

      “Eren, are you still mad at us?” She asked, pretty thin brows pulled close in a look that was close to pain, but with more sadness. The red scarf Eren had given her as a child was still wrapped around her neck, looking way too small for an adult woman. Eren grunted and shrugged off her hand from his shoulder.

 

      “No I’m not mad. Not at you two... I’m just mad at him,” Eren buried his face in his scarf once more and no one spoke. “Nice going Jaeger! Why don’t you just scream that you’re a lonely asshole with no job or life? No. Better idea - why not just fucking leave, you’re dragging everyone down, you lame piece of shit...” he thought to himself.

 

      “Eren, if you want we can-,” Armin began but was cut off by a bitter tone from Eren. “I’m just goanna go home. You guys have fun at the ice rink or whatever. ” Stuffing his hands in his large coat pocket, he started walking briskly away from the other two, only turning his head back once before he left. “Don’t follow me! You two have been looking forward to this for weeks. Call me when you two are done.” He walked back toward his home speedily.

 

     Mikasa and Armin had gotten him a place with the money they made from working for a local business. The apartment was small and not the best, but with help from Jean they had been able to get by.

      Eren felt like such a burden all the time, having everyone look out for him. "Why do people always have to do everything for me?" he thought to himself. "If only I could get a fucking job, then no one would have to throw money at me like I'm a charity case."

 

      Walking faster he let out a loud groan at his thoughts. Hot air from his lungs mixed with the freezing cold outside to make steam all round his face.

       Eren was almost back home when he noticed something - a small little shop he hadn’t seen before. It was called ‘Legion Art and Decorations’. It looked intriguing and he couldn’t stop himself from walking into the light green wood building. The place smelled like coffee and lavender, it was calming and nice. The shop was full of painting and other art supplies, along with framed paintings and drawings for sale, hanging on the walls.

 

       Eren took in a deep gasp of air. The art was breath taking. Most of it had something to do with wings. Paintings with birds in cages and people with large wings, forced to stay in one place.

 

      Eren walked around the shop, taking his time to look at every piece. He wanted all of them, to hang them around his apartment. He thought of what rooms they would look the best in. When he looked at the prices tags, he would cringe and keep going. Way too expensive for a man without any money.

 

      There were two women sitted at a coffee bar. They spotted him and looked at each other before waving him over.

      “Who made all of this? It’s amazing!” Eren spoke with a small smile on his face as he indicated the drawings on the walls. The woman with short red hair giggled at him, covering her mouth with her hand. The woman on her right smirked at him. She had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and wore goggle-like glasses.

 

      “Oh, those? That’s Levi -he does all the art for the place.” The brown haired woman said with a shrug. Eren’s brow furrowed at that. Levi huh? Eren’s brain turned, trying to picture the man. The brunet looked at the two women and read their nametags.

 

       “Ms. Petra? Do you think I could meet Levi?” Eren asked the redhead. She looked to Hanji, her smile fading before looking back at Eren. Her large brown eyes were filled with worry.

 

       “W-well... Levi isn’t really - ” She began, but was cut off by a deep male voice.

        “It’s fine Petra. If the boy wants to meet me he can.” Eren looked up to see a man on the wooden stair, his hand gripping the railings. He was... nothing Eren could have ever imagined. He had a white dress shirt on, the sleeves rolled up and the end tucked into black dress pants. His deep black dress shoes shone like they had never been dirty in their whole life.

         Then Eren looked into the man’s face and he gasped, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. Holy shit, the man was really hot. Levi’s raven black hair framed his face in an undercut and his eyes had deep circles underneath. Those deep-blue eyes stared into Eren’s.

       “Oh no, this is not happening. Not now. Not fucking now!’” The boy yelled at himself as he looked away from Levi, as if just looking at the other man had hurt him.

 

        “I- I really like your art,” the boy’s voice was deep with some kind of anger. Levi could sense it was not really directed at him. The raven-haired man raised a thin brow at the tone but kept walking toward the grey-eyed kid.

         “Most people like my art.” Levi bluntly stated, a hint of mocking in his tone. Eren turned completely away from the artist and took shaky steps to the door.

 

       “W-well it’s good.” His voice trembled as he thought of things he really didn’t want to think about. “I-I need to go now... I-I’m sorry!”

       Eren tried to leave, feeling tears at the corners of his eyes. ‘That mocking tone... Just like that fucking asshole, god damn it!’ Eren cursed to himself, not looking where he was going. Suddenly, he found himself tripping and cried out before he could stop himself.

       Eren closed his eyes tight, expecting to hit the ground but instead felt warmth wrap around him. His eyes blinked open to find his hands gripping that white dress shirt. Eren’s mouth fell open but no words came out, only small whimpers as his cheeks burned crimson red. He looked down to see art supplies scattered across the floor where he had bumped into them. He looked up at the other man’s face, only to find him blinking down at Eren. His mouth was pulled into a tight line as he put Eren back on his feet. Hanji and Petra ran over to make sure Eren was okay. The boy was fine, well, that is until...

 

     “You better get on your knees and clean up this fucking mess you made, brat.” Levi hissed at the younger male. Eren gave a shaky nod and began to clean up, but his hands were shaking so badly. He could barely see, eyes blinded by tears.

 

      “Levi! You’re being too cruel to the boy!” Petra scolded as she wrapped her arms around the Eren’s shoulders. Eren shook almost violently as he looked up at Hanji, whose face was pulled into a worried frown, then Levi. The raven-haired man’s face was unreadable.

        Eren felt his eyes overflow with tears as he looked at Petra. He let out a sob as he finally broke down for the first time since that night. He held onto Petra and cried into the woman’s apron. She rocked him gently and patted his back in a motherly fashion. He cried harder, thinking of his own mother, on top of all this weight in his heart.

      “I-I’m sorry. It’s just... Someone I cared about...” Eren tried to get the words out but they get stuck in his throat. Petra brushed away his tears.

      “Don’t talk sweet heart. You don’t have to talk about it. Let’s get you upstairs and comfy. You can clean this up later, okay?” Eren nodded his head as Hanji and Petra took him upstairs.

 

       Levi stayed back to clean up the mess the kid had made. He couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to the poor boy. Shaking his head, he went back to work on the mess.

 

 

 

 


	3. When I Look Into Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find my way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god the fluff is real...  
> I wrote all of this in one day...  
> How? Why?  
> I love this AU sorry not sorry

     

         Eren was brought upstairs were Petra and Hanji helped him to remove his winter clothing, including his boots and scarf.  When he stood dressed in only his ripped up jeans and olive green shirt, they set him down on the love seat and wrapped him in a large blanket. Hanji left to make the boy a warm drink to calm his nerves while Petra sat down next to Eren, placing her arm over the back of the chair as she played with the boy’s brown locks.

         “So, do you want to talk about it? Why you were so upset?” Petra asked in a soft voice. Eren pulled the blanket tighter around himself and Petra saw that his eyes were blood-shot from crying. He stared at the floor, his cheeks a raw red from harshly rubbing his tears away. Eren suddenly gave a light nod as to say it’s all right as his lidded eyes looked towards Petra.

 

        “It’s kind of personal...” Eren mumbled into the warm blanket. Petra gave a sweet smile and caressed the boy’s head. He turned his head into the feeling and gave a hum of approval as his eyes closed, a small smile pulling at his lips.

 

         “That’s okay. You can say anything. Sometimes... Sometimes it’s better to come to a stranger with your troubles. They won’t look at you different since they don’t know you yet. It might help.” Petra reassured the boy. Eren’s grey eyes opened to meet the women’s dark caramel ones.

          “Well... Okay...” Eren lifted his head from where he had hidden it in the blanket, looking over at Petra “M-my boyfriend of two years dumped me. I know it’s been two months but... He said he would stay... That he loved me... a- and when he broke up with me he said it was a lie a-and I-!” His words were cut off as he started crying again and Petra pulled him toward her chest. He had been so caught up in his words that he hadn’t seen Levi walk into the room.

 

         Eren’s voice was wrecked with sobs and he kept mumbling, “He promised me...” into the women’s yellow shirt. He didn’t see the hate in Levi’s eyes that was directed at the person who had done this to Eren. Petra only glanced over at Levi as she rubbed the boy’s back and neck. She let him cry on her shoulder.

 

          “I know, it’s okay. I’m so sorry. You seem like a good kid. No one should have to go through that.” Petra’s voice sounded like she was tearing up herself. She knew what Eren was going through. It had happened to her a long time ago. Levi balled his hands into fists and glared at the wall, his face dark with anger. This kid...

 

        “Ah, it would seem I’ve come back at a bad time?” Hanji asked as he returned with a steaming blue mug of cocoa. Eren pulled back from Petra and wiped his face, trying to hide his tears. When he sat up, he saw the raven-haired man glaring in the corner, his face deadly. His expression made Eren shiver and quickly look away.

        “T-thank you Ms. Hanji...” Eren whispered as he took the drink. He blow at the steam then took a large gulp, not minding the way it burned him from the inside out. It was nice to feel warm for once.

         “Oh, please just call me Hanji!” The woman exclaimed with a maniac grin. Petra lightly rubbed the boy’s back as he drank the liquid after a quick nod. “Do you like it?” Hanji asked as she fixed her glasses.

 

         “Y-Yes! It’s really good.” Eren said with a wide smile, finishing off the mug. Petra took the empty mug from his hands and set it on the table next to the love seat.

 

         “I’m sorry but I don’t think I got your name.” Petra said with a small laugh trying to keep the kindness in her eyes as curiosity got the best of her.

         “Oh, my name? It’s Eren Jaeger.” Eren looked over at the red head with a small smile, his eyes watery, the grey was tinged with a deep red. Eren was a mess, and he knew it.

         “That’s a nice name. Eren Jaeger...” Hanji murmured. Eren looked over at her. The next thing he knew, he felt a hand on his head that he knew wasn’t Petra’s. It’s stronger, a lot rougher.

         “I’m sorry about your asshole ex. That sucks dick. I hope you find someone better then him.” Levi’s voice was kind as he looked down at Eren with what the brunet could only guess was pity.

         “T-thank you...” Eren leans into the hand. It felt nice, really nice. Why did it feel so nice?

        The hand was gone as soon as it had come and Levi stepped away from the boy to lean against the wall. Eren couldn’t hold back the sigh of disappointment at that. The other man lifted his brow, causing Eren to blush and cover his mouth, looking away with wide eyes. Levi said nothing as the boy tried to apologize. After they had had their little moment, if you could call it that, Eren looked back toward Petra. His brows pulled into a deep frown.

 

       “Wait, you don’t mind that I’m... That I...” Eren tried his best to get the words out but they just wouldn’t leave his mouth.

       “We don’t mind that you’re gay Eren. Hanji is my girlfriend, not to mention Levi’s pansexual so it’s not a big deal.” Petra said with a shrug as she smiled at Eren. Eren blinked and looked at every one in the room. Hanji gave him two thumbs up and Levi just clicked his teeth, looking away from them to stare out the window.

 

       Eren spent the whole day at Legion. As the day went on Eren meet Mike, Erwin, and Nanaba. All of them seemed to enjoy his company and didn’t mind his story. Erwin ran the place. Mike and Nanaba both ran the front desk most of the time, while Petra and Hanji worked at the cafe. Levi lived upstairs where he worked on his art.

      At about 7 o’clock, Eren told them that he needed to head home. Spending the whole day there had been refreshing for him- a bit of light in his life was what he needed. Levi told him it would be stupid to go alone at this time since it was dark out. The sun had gone down early since it wasn’t summer yet. Eren at first tried to refuse, but it seemed he had no say in what Levi did.

       They walked in silences for the most part. The walk was cold and Levi could see Eren shiver as they walked. Eren’s place was close to Legion, so the walk wasn’t too long.

      Half way there, Eren spoke up.

       "You remind me of him.” Eren said with a wistful look shining in his grey eyes. Levi’s eyes were already looking at the boy, not wanting to look away.

      “What do you mean?” Levi asked. Eren gave a light, joyless smile.

      “You’re hard headed, you mock me, and you do really amazing art.” Eren looked over to the artist with a grin and then looked down at his feet. Levi didn’t say anything for a few minutes, so Eren decided to speak once more.

      “The only difference is...” Eren trailed off blushing as Levi’s eyes turned back to him. “You’re a lot... better looking? I don’t really know how to word it without making it seem like a pick up line... Which it’s not.” Eren didn’t look at Levi; if he had we would have seen the corner of Levi’s mouth twitch into a smirk.

 

      “Well, it’s good to know you think I’m attractive. I think I’m bit old for you though, kid.” Levi chuckles shaking his head.

     “Oh really? So you’re some creepy old perv trying to walk me home? Was your evil plan to get in my pants old man?” Eren asked, laughing.

      “Oh no, you caught me red handed!” Levi held his hands up in surrender as his monotone voice barely changed. “Looks like I won’t be fuckin that butt tonight. What a shame...” Levi shakes his head as he tried in vain to hold back his own laugh.

      Eren gripped his sides as he doubled over laughing. Levi lets a smile take his lips as they make it to Eren’s apartment complex.

      Eren wiped away tears of laughter as he tried to calm himself down. “I had a great time today. I’m sorry about being too rude when we first met and-” Eren began, but was cut off.

     “It’s fine. Now, go to bed. It’s late and growing brats need their sleep.” Levi rubbed his hand through Eren’s hair one last time as he turned to walk away.

       “H-hey! Levi wait...” Eren called after him. Levi turned to look back at the grey-eyed boy.

       “C-could I have your number or something?” Eren asked, rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting Levi’s eyes as his blush deepened, and not just from the cold. Levi gave a small smile and walked back over to the brunet.

       “Sure.” With that, Eren and Levi exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

        Once Eren got into his apartment, he stripped down to his boxers and curled up under his sheets. A small smile was on his lips and his cheeks dusted pink as he thought of Levi before falling into a deep peaceful sleep for the first time in months.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors! Hope you enjoyed reading~


	4. Home is Like a Nice Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... * whispers: Smut *....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE SMUT STARTS!!!

                 Eren felt a heavy weight on his bare chest as he woke up. Was he being shaken? Pushed down? Eren wasn’t really sure as he let out a long grown from being woken up. Throwing and arm over his face he hissed out in pain at the feeling of a hard slap to his arm.

                “Ow! What the fuck!?” Eren cried sitting up in bed to glare at his attacker with one open eye. His sister crossed her arms and glared back at him. Her boots and coat were off but her scarf was still wrapped around her pal neck.

                “Why didn’t you call me back?” Mikasa growled out. Eren looked up at her confused. Looking around the room no one else was there. With both his eyes closed he pointed to himself and tilted his head.  

                “What? Me? I didn’t notice you called, sorry sis.” Eren scratched the back of his head and shifted in his siting position on the bed.

                “Yes you ass hole! How did you not notice!? I called you 12 times! I was worried about!” Mikasa grabbed Eren by the shoulders and threw him out of bed. Eren made a noise he would rather not like to talk about as he hit the floor with a loud thud.

                “Jesus! Mikasa calm down! I was at a store just down the street. Sorry I forgot to check my phone, but sometimes I like to have a life! I know, shocking right?” Eren yelled back from his seat on the floor and looked away from Mikasa. A hurt look crossing her face as she stepped back from Eren. Eren looked back, his eyes filled with worry as he stood up to rush to his sister’s side.

                “O- Oh no. Mikasa I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you, I was just angry and-.” Eren tried to comfort the raven women. She cut him off by smiling and shaking her head.

                “No Eren, I needed that. I can’t cling onto you all the time... I’m just... I don’t want to see anyone else hurt you again.” Mikasa muttered as she hide her face in his shoulder. Eren wrapped his arms around her and squeezed a little. Trying to bring his sister as close as he could to his body.

                “Mikasa, I’m goanna get hurt and nothing you can do can stop that. Let me Mikasa. I think I’m ready to try and at least talk to people again. Just let me try for myself...” Eren kissed Mikasa for head trying to calm her down. She nodded a little then pulled back from him as they talked a little more but Mikasa soon had to leave for her job. She worked on week days at 12 pm to 1 am. It was a long shift back the pay was good and the time worked for her.

                Eren checked his phone to see that his sister, had in fact, called him 12 times. He hoped in the shower taking his time and zoning out as the warm water dripped down his back. It was so tempting. He hadn’t touched himself or felt the touch of another in so long, and he didn’t know if he wanted to or not. He shut his eyes and trailed his hand down his body.

                With a shaky hand he lightly touched his half hared erection. Eren let out a gasp as he took the base of his cock in his hands roughly. Not wasting anytime he quickly moved his hand, pumping his twitching dick.  Moans fell out of his mouth as he arched his back against the wet wall. His body shook as he threw his head back. Eren had always been very vocal when it came to sex.

                “Fuck! A- ah!” Eren cried out going fast. “O- oh my god! D- don’t stop, t-that feels good!” More cries fell from the boys lips as his other hand goes around his body to play with his hole. His face is red and tears form in his eyes at the feeling. Eren can’t hold back any more, jerking his hips up in messy moves and letting his mouth hang open as he feels heat pool in his lower guts.

                “Oh my god! Oh my god! LEVI!” Eren’s mind goes blank as he cums, hard. When his vision comes back he finds himself sitting on the floor, most of the white liquid off his body but the shower water now almost freezing cold. Eren stands to wash the rest off when he freezes, his grey eyes wide with terror. Did he really just scream Levi’s name as he came?

                “Oh shit fuck no! No, no, no no, NO!” Eren ran a shaky hand threw his hair. “I did NOT just jack off to fucking Levi! Shittttt! Fuck me...” Eren cursed. ‘ _Really Jaeger!? How could you even think of Levi that way? Yeah he’s hot and don’t look taken but you promised yourself you wouldn’t get in a relationship till you’re ready and-_ ’ Eren was about to keep that thought going till he heard his phone go off in the other room.

                Turning off the water and put a toile on Eren ran out to see who was calling, swallowing back the whimper that almost slipped out of this mouth seeing the name on his phones screen. He picked it up any way, and answered it.

                “H- Hey Levi, what’s up?” Eren asked his voice is shaking from getting off and screaming at himself. He could just feel the look Levi would give him if he were here. Good thing he wasn’t, Eren’s mind wasn’t fully clear yet he probably would have jumped the poor old man. ‘ _You know that perv would enjoy it._ ’ Eren thought to himself.

                “I should ask you. Your voice sounds like shit.” Levi’s deep voice made Eren shiver. Fuck how did he even make his voice that low. Was it lower over the phone or was that just him? Eren felt the small moan coming before it left his lips and smacked his hand over his mouth.

                “S- Shit...” Eren mumbled, he was getting hard again.

                “Hmm, say something Jaeger? I couldn’t hear you.” Levi’s voice was still way to low and Eren couldn’t stop the small noise that left his lips. Shutting his eyes tight and he felt his face heat up.

                “I- It’s nothing Levi. Don’t worry, I- I just took a shower is all.” Eren tried to calm himself down, he really did. By the time Eren had finished taking, his hand had made its way back down to his hips. He bucked up letting out a fairly loud moan he knew Levi must have heard at this point.

                “Oh? Must have been a really fucking good shower if you’re moaning about it.” Levi’s voice filled Eren up and it was all he wanted at this point. Eren let more noises as he pushed down on himself harder. Levi enjoyed the sound of Eren, breathless and most likely touching himself by now. He felt a smirk pull at the corner of his lips.

                “Are you touching yourself Eren? Do you wish I was touching you instead?” Levi’s voice made Eren cry out once more, one hand fingering his hole the other jerking himself off.

                “O- Oh god! Yes Levi fuck yes!” Eren moaned out into the phone. His body’s so hot and all he wants is for Levi to be their fucking him.

                “Are you going to cum Eren? So soon? Were you playing with yourself in the shower as well?” Levi purrs out to Eren, he can only picture how wrecked the boy is and it’s fucking beautiful.

                “Yes, I- I was...” Eren’s voice breaks as he tries to hold back the fire in his belly well still keeping you the quick thrusts.  

                “And who were you think off well you did it Eren?” Levi whispers. His voice dark and Eren can’t hold on any more.

                “You! You! It was you Levi oh fuck me! Levi I can’t! I- I’m going to-!” Eren’s voice is cuts off by Levi’s.

                “Then cum Eren. Cum for me right now.” Eren’s mouth hangs open as he chants Levi’s name like a prier. He cum’s hard, but still tries to catch most of it with his hands. After’s he calmed down a bit, he takes in a sharp breath.

                “D- Did we just-?!” Eren tries to get out but once again Levi’s voice cuts him off.

                “Will talk about it more tomorrow. Come over any time or call. Whichever is more convenient for you.” Then the line went dead. ‘ _Oh... okay then._ ’ Eren thought to himself as he cleaned up for the second time today. ‘ _Asshole... Why do I always go for the assholes?_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all errors! Hope you enjoyed reading~


	5. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss me, make me feel safe in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: This is full of fluff and cute things

               Eren woke up the next morning. Light flooding into his room as he rolled onto his back. Siting up he looked around the room. ‘ _What a mess..._ ’ he thought to himself as he stood up to take a shower and get dressed. I was around ten o’clock and he planned on having a talk with Levi. He wore a dark blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark gray skinny jeans, along with his winter clothing. He had a quick snack before leaving the house just to put something in his stomach. 

                As Eren walked to Legion he couldn’t help the nerves building but in his belly. Maybe that snack wasn’t such a good idea. Once he had made his way to the large building he walked inside, a small bronze bell rang out over his head. Mike was at the front talking to Hanji about something, Eren walked up to them.

                “Ah! Eren, it’s good to see you!” Hanji said as she hugged Eren in a death grip.

                “I- It’s only been a day, but yeah it’s good to see you again two Hanji. You two Mike.” Eren replied trying in vain to free himself. Mike held in a laugh at this, Hanji got over excited a lot and he was us to it, Eren... Well... Not so much.

                “All right Hanji, I think the boy needs to breath at some point.” Mike said lightly touching her shoulder to get her attention.

                “Oh, yes I forgot.” Hanji said taking a step back as Eren gasped for air. “Levi told me to send you to him if you came by, did something happen between you two yesterday?” The brunet women asked.

                ‘ _Well we had phone sex and then he hung up on me like an ass hat_.’ Eren thought to himself. “N- No, nothing happened... Can you lead me to him please?” Eren said the last part in a small voice feeling unsure of himself. Hanji gave a big grin and nodded, happily taking him up stairs to Levi’s room. She knocked on the door and in a few moments it was opened with an irritated “What do you want?” from Levi.

                “Eren’s here to see you~!” Hanji said in a singsong tone as she walked away, giving a little wink to Eren as encouragement. The women may act dumb at times but she knew something had happened between Levi and Eren. All she could do was hope it was something good.

                “Don’t just stand their dumb ass get in here.” Levi said, his tone made Eren gulp and quickly rush into the room. Levi sighed and closed the door, then locked it. Eren noticed and quickly spun around to look at the older man. Levi as leaning his back to the door with his arms crossed.

                “W- Why did you-?” Eren began to say but was cut off.

                “I don’t want any one barging in on us. We have to talk.” Eren didn’t move for a second, then nodded. After that neither spoke. Eren shifted from foot to foot and looked at anything but Levi. Finally the older sow that Eren was to nerves to speak and decided to talk instead.

                “Look, Eren, what happened yesterday was out of hand and I just want to apologies if I made you feel uncomfortable or some shit like that. That wasn’t my intention.” After the words were out Eren’s head snapped to look at Levi. His mouth in a tight line and his eyes wide.

                “Did I sound uncomfortable with what was going on over the phone? Did I tell you to stop? Did I hang up on you, Levi? Because if I remember right you were the one to hang up on me. Let me just tell you right now, if I hadn’t wanted to do that with you I wouldn’t have done it. Don’t go think you know things you don’t, it makes you look bad.” Eren said as he glared at Levi. Was he bitter about getting hung up on? Yes. Yes he was. Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren and took a step over to him, balling up his fists as he did.

                “Now listen here brat, I know I don’t know shit fuck about you but if you’re really that pissed because I hung up on you, you need to get over it. I messed up, good job you found out! What a shock! You would think I’m a human being or some shit!” Levi stepped closer to Eren but Eren held his ground. As Levi looked up as Eren, their noises barley touching and both glaring at one another, Eren’s face suddenly softened.

                “I know that Levi, but it was still rude of you to do that. It also hurt a bit...” Eren said with a shrug as he tried to take a step back from Levi. Levi still looked pissed as both his hands came up to have a death grip on Eren’s shoulders.

                “Stop right fuck there, I hurt you?” Levi’s tone was angry but Eren started to feel like this anger was directed towered him.

                “Yeah, but it’s not a big deal-.”

                “Yes it fucking is Eren. You need to tell me if the things I do hurt you, because I’m an ass and sometimes I don’t even know I’m being an ass.” Levi let out a long sigh as he let his grip on Eren loosen, but he didn’t let go.

                Eren found himself searching Levi’s pale blue eyes. Eren felt his face flush a little as he brought his shaky hands to rest on Levi’s hips. ‘ _Is this okay? Should I really be doing this right now?_ ’ Eren thought to himself as he leaned down slowly, tilting his head to the right and letting his hot breath ghost over Levi’s lips.

                “C- Can I kiss you right now?” Eren asked in a whisper as his grey eyes grew lidded.

                “You can, but I don’t see why you would want to.” Levi said just as softly as Eren had. Eren pressed their lips together keeping his eyes open as his and Levi’s eyes stayed locked. It was quick, no more than a second, when Eren pulled back a little with a smile. Levi raised a brow, wondering what the brat would do now.

                “I haven’t kissed any one like this in a long time so sorry if I suck.” Eren mumbled as he placed another quick kiss on Levi’s lips, then another, and another. As Eren let out a light laugh Levi frowned and glared up at Eren.

                “Are you goanna kiss me for real or just keep being a cute little shit?” Levi asked trying his best to act annoyed. Really, he wouldn’t mind if Eren kissed him like this all day. It was sweet. Childlike, but every sweet.

                “Okay, okay. Don’t get your panties in a twist old man.” Eren laughed again as he buried his face into Levi’s neck and nuzzled the soft, pale skin with his nose. Levi sucked his teeth and moved his hands from Eren’s shoulders to lightly stroke the boys back. Eren gave a hum of approval at this as he tightened his grip on Levi.

                “Oi! You better shut your fucking mouth right now before I make you.”

                Eren pulled back to look at Levi with a smug smirk on his face. “What if that’s what I want?” Eren asked his voice a low tone that almost made Levi shutter, almost.

                “Who’s the perv now?” Levi asked as he brought their lips closer together.

                “Hmm, let me think... Nope, it’s still you.” Eren said as he helped Levi close the distances between them. They crashed together as Levi’s lips moved with skill over Eren’s. The soft kiss soon turned hungry as they held onto one another for, what seemed like, dear life. Levi bit down on Eren’s lower lips making Eren moan into Levi’s mouth. The feeling of Eren’s skin growing hot under Levi’s hands made his cock twitch in his pants.

                Levi and Eren’s tongue fought for dominances but soon Eren was overwhelmed. Levi was a good fucking kisser. Way better than anyone else Eren had ever kissed. Eren felt Levi push him back onto a bed, their lips still locked as Levi startled Eren. Levi pulled at the buttons on Eren’s shirt, ripping it off as if it had offended him in some way. Eren let out a high breathy moan into Levi mouth as the older man began to pinch and pull at the youngers pink tender nipples.

                Just as Levi began to grind his hips down on Eren’s, and Eren began to take Levi’s shirt off, there was a soft knock at the door. Levi pulled away from Eren’s mouth, both breathless. He looked at the door with such rage it made Eren fear he might kill the person who had interrupted them. “What the fuck do you want?” Levi asked, his voice full of anger.

                “Ummm, I’m just here to let you know that the shops going to close early.” Petra’s voice came from behind the door. She sounded a little angry at Levi’s tone but other than that pretty happy. Levi sighed and let his head fall on Eren’s shoulder as he wrapped his legs around the boy’s hips. Eren let out a giggle at this and massaged Levi’s back.

                “Thank you for letting us know Petra!” Eren called out to her as the brunet let another little laugh. He heard Petra gasp behind the door.

                “Oh my God! Did I interrupt something? I’m sorry I should go...” Petra said in a nerves tone.

                “Its fine Petra, the old man was getting a little to frisky any way-.” Eren was cut off by Levi’s hand slapping across his mouth.

                “Yes Petra, please leave. I don’t want you to hear me beating the shit out of Eren.” Levi glared at Eren but his eyes were still fogged with lust. Eren laughed under Levi’s firm grip and stuck out his tongue to lick Levi’s hand. The older pulled away giving Eren a look of pure disgust.

                “Ha ha! Look at your face oh my god!” Eren said gabbing his sides as he laughed.  

                “Shut the fuck up! That’s fucking gross as shit!”

                “Oh, and who was it that had their tongue stuffed down my through seconds ago huh?” Eren asked still laughing and a huge smile on his face.

                “YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SO HELP ME-!” Levi began.

                “I- I’m just goanna go...” Petra said from behind the door. They both looked at one another. Then Eren burst out laughing once more, covering his mouth his hand. Levi snickered trying not to smile as he lightly shoved at Eren’s shoulders.

                “You little shit.” He said in a fond tone as he pressed their lips together once more.


	6. How Can You Keep Smiling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole world is breaking around me, but when you are my home I can stand as tall as mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER HA! School has sucked and I suck and yeah. Their are some new tags so if you are triggered by self harm then this chapter is not something you should read! Self hate is also a big part of this chapter is look out for a double whammy of angst! Ha enjoy!~

                “Hmm... Levi~?” Hanji called out to the raven as he worked on his newest painting.

                “What the fuck do you want shitty four eyes?” Levi growled out to the brunet women. He didn’t like people watching him paint.

                “Are you and Eren fucking yet?” She asked with a giggle. Levi whipped his head around to glare at her.

                “No. We are taking it slow Hanji. Do you even know what slow means? It seems like your all ways jumping off the fucking walls or trying to get Petra to have sex with you at work.” Hanji laughed at the comment.

                “Levi, I’ve never know you to be the kind of guy to take things slow.” She was just making fun of him at this point and he knew it.

                “If you’re not goanna be of any help get the fuck out.” Levi growled. Hanji hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck in a kind way.

                “Levi, I didn’t come here to make fun of you. I came here to tell you... To tell you that if you need any help with Eren or your relationship me and Petra are here for you okay?” Hanji kissed Levis cheeks then left the room, leaving Levi alone to paint. He sighed, why was every one so worried about his relationship? They need to get a god dame life and leave him the fuck alone.

                Levi looked down at his painting. It was of a boy, a boy with big grey eyes and long brown hair. His tan skin looked almost god like with the sun to his back and he had large white wings. Levi sighed, he had a feeling this one was going to take a long time.

                Eren walked down the street heading towers Legion. Today was warm, the sun rained down on the brunet boy showering him in golden light as he walked. He was smiling. It had been a long time cents he had felt this good. Eren and Levi were... Well, they weren’t together, but they did have something. Both Eren and Levi didn’t really know what to call it, it just existed.

                It was nice. They would just talk a lot, and kiss. Oh yes, they really liked to kiss. Most of the time that Eren had been over their Levi would be painting or doodling and Eren would talk about things he liked, and things he didn’t. Levi liked listening to Eren talk, his voice got soft when he spoke of something he liked, loud when he was passionate about something, and he would mumble a lot when he was angry.

                Eren walked into the shop, waving to Petra and Hanji, then running up the stairs to Levi’s room. Knocking on the door that huge smile hadn’t left his lips. The door opened as Levi looked at Eren up and down a hand on his hip. He wore a white long sleeve shirt and black jeans that hugged his legs.

                “Look who decided to show up.” Levi mumbled as he glared at the brunet. Eren’s smile grew as he bounced around Levi to get inside his room. “Took you long enough.” Levi sighed as he shut the door, Eren jumped on his bed and let out a loud laugh.

                “Lord Levi keep you pants on, I told you it may take me a little to walk here. I had to clean and... Stuff...” Eren’s cheeks were dusted red as he let his face fall into Levi’s pillow. The older raised a brow at this. Sitting down next to Eren Levi pushed small circles into the boy’s upper back, for this he got a hum of approval.

                “Oh, and what was that ‘stuff’ you were doing Jaeger?” Eren made a whining sound in the back of his through.

                “GahhhhHhhh! I don’t want to talk about that stuff!” Eren’s face was a bright red now as he turned to look at Levi with a half-hearted glare and puffed out his cheeks like a child. “How about you tell me how your painting is going~?” Eren asked as he rolled into Levi’s lap. Levi sighed but couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips.

                “It’s just like all the other shit I do.” That earned his a light push to his shoulders as Eren tried his best to look mad.

                “Your work is not ‘shit’ Levi! I love your work, if I could I would buy all your paintings you know that!” Eren’s voice had grown loud with passion. His grey eyes sparked with a ting of anger.

                “Hey, you know I just call all my work shitty even if I like it. I can do that because it’s my fucking work.” Levi furrowed his brow but didn’t seem too angry at the burnet boy, who now pouted up to the older painter. Letting his head lay in Levi’s lap Eren sighed.

                “I just don’t really like it when you do it. I don’t care if any one ells hate’s your work but to me... Your art is just... So amazing, Levi.” Eren was at a loss for words. He really did love Levi’s art and that made Levi get a kind glint in his eyes as he ran a hand threw the boys brown locks.

                “If you don’t like it I’ll stop.” Levi mumbled as he nuzzled his nose into Eren’s hair pushing their body’s closer together. He felt Eren’s face warm up agents his skin as he placed light kisses on the boy’s face and eras. Eren smiled and push himself up to nuzzle his face into Levi’s neck.

                “Thank you... Levi.” Eren said as he pushed back from the painter’s neck. Levi linked his arms around Eren waist pushing the boy into his lap Eren pressed their foreheads together and then he pushed their lips together. It was an innocent kiss but it still made Eren smile into the kiss. Levi pulled away fist to lightly shove Eren off of him.

                “I have painting and deadlines to work on, I can’t be kissing brats all day as much as I would like to.” Levi said with a smirk as he walked away, Eren grabbed at the hem of his white shit trying in vain to bring him back.

                “But Levi~!” Eren whined pulling him back to him. “Just one more kiss?” Eren asked in a needy tone that made Levi raise a brow. He shook his head and pressed their lips together once more. Eren opened his mouth trying to make Levi do the same but the raven would not how ever temping it was. Eren pulled back with a pout.

                “Happy now brat?” Levi asked as he licked his now wetted lips. Eren face flushed at this.

                “One more kiss.” Eren smiled as his eyes grew wide. He pushed himself agents Levi and kissed him softly and nibbling on the pink lower lip gently. Levi pulled back and tried to give Eren an angry look but it was hard when he was trying not to smile.

                “If your goanna be a shitty brat go somewhere ells.” Levi half-heartedly growled at the boy with no real bite in his voice. Eren laughed and rolled off the bed onto the floor with a loud thud. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and shook his head, but a small smile came to his lips any way.

                “Fine, I’ll go get some books at the store or something. Do you want anything?” Eren asked getting off the floor. Levi raised a brow.

                “You know, I don’t really want you to leave right?”

                “Yeah, but I’m just goanna beg you for kisses till are lips bleed so I think it would be best if I go do something to you can get at least a little work done.” Eren said with a shrug as if what he had just said wasn’t the most romantic thing any one had ever said to Levi. Levi’s cheeks dusted a light pink and he frowned at the feeling. Grabbing Eren’s chin roughly he pulled the boy down for a kiss.

                Levi forced himself inside as Eren let out a little whimper and a small moan at the rough feeling. Levi pulled away looking Eren dead in the eyes as brown lashes fluttered open to show large grey eyes wide with surprise.

                “You shitty piece of shit. Don’t be say stupid things like that and think it won’t affect me.” Pushing the boy away he clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth. “Now, get out.” Levi kissed the boys cheek one last time before shoving the flustered boy out the door. Leaving Eren in the hallway a little flustered, a little confused, and with a little bit of a problem in his pants.

                Eren looked around an able to fine anything that striked his fancy. Letting a rather loud sigh roll off his lips he was about to leave the book store when he thought he sow something. More or less someone. It couldn’t be, could it? Turning the corner he sow the figure turn he let out a loud gasp as his eyes went wide and his mouth was left to hang open.

                “Eren?” The man asked him as he looked back his eyes just as wide and shocked. Eren took a step back from the man.

                “No, no way in hell.” Eren mumbled to himself as he looked at the taller man.

                “Eren, is it really you?” Jean reached out his hand to touch the brunets face but he winced backing away.

                “Y- Yes it is. Now if you don’t mind I have to go-.” Eren was about to bolt out the door when Jean griped his wrist.

                “Please, wait. J- Just let me explain myself-.”

                “Let go of me! You have no right to touch me!”

                Jean softened his grip and pulled back his hand. “I just want to talk to you.”

                “Well there you go, you talked to me. If you don’t mind I really have to-.”

                “No Eren! Listen to me. I wanted to say I’m sorry okay! I fucked up and I left you because of my own shitty feelings, but I can’t change any of that now. I was so fucking scared that you would die to that I had to let you go. I just couldn’t be in a relationship. I want to say I’m sorry for everything I have ever done that has hurt you. I’m selfish, so fucking selfish. I didn’t even think of how bad it would hurt you... I just... I don’t want to lose all of you.

                “I know that you must hate me, and that you well never want me back. I don’t deserve you, you need someone better. I just don’t want to lose every last thing we had. I want to still be in your life if you would let me. I don’t have to-.” Jean looked down at the floor his eye’s welling up with tears he tried to hold back. “But I still want to mean something to you like you mean to me.” Eren put his hand over his mouth. He didn’t really know what to say. It hurt, it hurt so much just to see him. It made him feel so weak, so empty all he wanted to do was run.

                “J- Jean... I don’t think... I don’t think I can do this... I’m sorry.” Eren blotted out of the store not looking where he was going as tears ran down his face and he was blinded by them raining down. He didn’t even know how he made it home him one piece. He sobbed slamming the door like a teenager who was in trouble with their parents. He ran into his bed room and curled up in the corner feeling small and weak. He need something, someone! He didn’t know who he was calling as the phone rang, not even remembering picking up his phone in the first place.

                “What is it?” Levi’s harsh voice came over the line.

                “L- Levi please come over. I- I can’t... I- I need...” Eren tried to get out by sobs kept cutting him short. He hide half of his face with his hand as he tried to stop crying, this was all too much!

                “I’ll be right there.” Levi’s voice was pulled with worry.

                “Please hurry...” Eren cried out and then threw the phone. He curled into himself as Jean’s words rang threw his head. Not only from today but from their break up as well. About 12 minutes later he heard the doorbell ring. Getting up felt like pain he had never felt. His body was so heavy, like lead was holding him down. Dragging himself to the door he slowly opened it, his eyes puffy wand red from crying, his voice hoarse from sobs, and his wrist...

                “Eren, what happened?” Levi rushed inside throwing his arms around Eren and pressing his head to the youngers chest. Eren stood unmoving as he looked down at Levi, his eyes blank.

                “It was him. He came back. He said he was sorry. He touched my wrist and he was real and...” Eren’s eyes were wide as his eyes brows pulled up. Tears ran down his cheeks once more as he hiked and sobbed.

                “Hey, hey, hey now. Look at me.” Levi said gently brushing tears away from the boy’s eyes. “Who Eren? Who did you see?” Eren’s eyes opened as he nuzzled his face to Levi’s hand, bring his right hand up to take a light hold to Levi’s wrist. Levi looked at the boys hand to find bloody scratched leading their way down his tan wrist. A gasp left Levi’s mouth as he grabbed Eren’s hand.

                “A- Ah! D- Don’t look at that!” Eren tried to pull his hand back but Levi didn’t let go. His face took over a look of pain as he looked up at Eren.

                “Did he do this to you?” He asked is voice deadly and cold.

                “N- No... I did that. Do you hate me now two?” Eren’s voice broke and creaked in pain. Levi’s face softened as he looked away from Eren and to the boy’s bleeding wrist.

                “No, no I don’t hate you. Come on, let’s go get this cleaned up and then see what happened okay?” Eren hated how pained Levi’s voice sounded. He hated himself for hurting Levi. Levi took Eren to the bath room to clean the open wound on the brunets arm. Eren sat on the rim of the bath tub with Levi kneeling in front of him wrapping up the wound. Not once did Levi look up at Eren, whose grey eyes never let site of the raven haired man.

                “It was... I saw my ex and I freaked out. I’m sorry...” Eren wanted to cry but no more tears would come out, leaving him to sit in silent misery. Levi’s blue eyes looked up into Eren’s deep grey ones. Levi stood up and brought Eren into his chest shushing the boy.

                “It all right. How about we get in bed and watch my movies or something? Yeah?” Levi asked and Eren nodded lopping his arms around Levi’s waist and keeping his face pressed agents His clean white shirt. Moving Eren to the bed room and wrapping him in a blanket. After setting up a random movie they both had seen Levi cuddled up to Eren as they watch mindlessly watching as they stayed curled into one another. When Levi looked down the boy had fallen asleep.

                Looking out the window he sow the open night sky as the white drapes moved with the wind. Looking back down at Eren’s peaceful face Levi kissed the boy’s forehead and fell into a light sleep knowing Eren was safe in his arms.


	7. ????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

I don't know if I want to keep writing this fic. I had a lot planed but I honestly don't have any real goals for it, so, I'm going to end it here and finish it if I feel like it. If any of you have questions or even would like to take on this fic as your own, be my guest! Just please ask first before hand and we can talk about it. I want to thank my lovely beta reader who was really awesome! Your a supper chill person. 

This is not a goodbye to this fic, though it my seem like one. I might still work on in but it's very, very unlikly with all the school and other writing I have been doing. This fic just doesn't do it for me any more and I can't write it. If their comes I time I can then you bet your ass I'll give it my all! But for right now, the fic is over.

Thank you to every one who helped me! I will still be making edits here and their on this (cents I still haven't changed a few chapter *oops*).

 

Thank all again,

_-Kai_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
